1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid outer conductor coaxial cable connector coupled to a coaxial cable by insertion of the cable end into a connector body bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body, via a coupling nut. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Harwath.
Machine threaded coupling surfaces between the metal body and the coupling nut of U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 and similarly configured prior coaxial connectors significantly increase manufacturing costs and installation time requirements. Another drawback is the requirement for connector disassembly, sliding the back body over the cable end and then performing a precision cable end flaring operation, which retains the cable within the connector body during threading. Further, care must be taken at the final threading procedure and/or additional connector element(s) added to avoid damaging the flared end portion of the outer conductor as it is clamped between the body and the coupling nut to form a secure electrical connection between the outer conductor and the coaxial cable.
Alternative coaxial connector solutions, utilizing gripping/and or support elements about which the connector body is then radially crimped and/or axially compressed to secure an electromechanical interconnection between the outer conductor of the coaxial cable and the connector, are also known in the art. Crimped and/or compressed connections may be subject to varying quality depending upon the specific force level applied by the installer in each instance. Support surfaces added to prevent collapse of the outer conductor inserted within the inner diameter of the outer conductor, common in connectors for non-solid outer conductor coaxial cables, introduce an electrical performance degrading impedance discontinuity into the signal path. Further, crimping and/or compression becomes impractical with larger diameter coaxial cables, as the increased diameter, sidewall thickness and/or required travel of the corresponding connector/back body(s) increases the required force(s) beyond the levels deliverable by conventional crimp/compression hand tools.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coupling nut that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.